


Can't Wait Till Forever

by xHaruka17x



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunny Castiel, Castiel in Lingerie, Eager Dean, Engaged Destiel, Loving Destiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Rabbit Dean, Rabbit Sam, Wedding Day, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean makes them late for their important time spot at the altar...Destiel Smut Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Against the Clock/Limited Time Frame





	Can't Wait Till Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
Castiel held onto the champagne colored chaise lounge’s back. He spread his knees wider on the soft cushion as Dean thrust into him. The Alpha Rabbit held on to his narrow hips as he played with the white garter belt the Omega Bunny had on. Castiel’s ears bounced as his lover fucked into him in fast and deep strokes, and he moaned and panted as he tried to keep quiet so no one would hear them.  
  
Dean moved Castiel’s veil out of the way. He leaned forward to nip and kiss at his Omega’s shoulders and neck, and nuzzled the small curls of Castiel’s dark hair at his nape. The Alpha bit at the white bra strap as he swirled his hips into the Omega’s wet heat. The room was silent except for their shared, panting breaths that kept rhythm with the sound of skin slapping skin. The Omega Bunny sank his blunt nails into the chaise as Dean slapped his perky behind just the way he liked it. It made his insides twist deliciously. Every drag of his Alpha’s thick cock felt impossibly deeper with every thrust.  
  
Dean ran his teeth over his lover’s shoulder as he slid the bra strap off, and grazed his teeth possessively over his beautiful Bunny’s soft, creamy white skin. Castiel’s tail twitched, and his legs trembled as Dean ground his hips flush against him. It made him dizzy with pleasure as he cried out. Dean carefully turned his head in order to kiss him with open-mouthed, filthy kisses as he moved ever so deeply inside of him.  
  
The Alpha Rabbit couldn't get enough of his pretty Bunny, dressed in white lingerie just for him, with thigh high stockings, a maddening garter belt, and a laced bra with his veil. At the sight of him, Dean hadn’t been able to stop himself from bending over his Omega. He’d buried himself into him in a mad rush to claim him repeatedly. Castiel had giggled at him, and had been all about his Alpha’s need to be greedy with him. He loved this power he had over the Alpha, which would make him ever so desperate for him at the most random of times.  
  
  


  
  
They had to hurry, now. They were short on time, and both were completely lost in each other. Dean always felt so incredible inside of him, whether they were having a bit of rough sex or when their love making was tender and gentle. Dean always satisfied him beyond words to a state of complete raptured bliss. Castiel arched his back, making the Alpha Rabbit’s cock hit that perfect spot inside of him, and cried out as he came in the panties he was still wearing. Dean had just pushed them to the side and had buried himself inside of him. His hips gyrated at a quick speed and made them both wild.  
  
Dean groaned against his neck as his release flooded him, and the Omega Bunny mewled at the feeling. He always loved it whenever his Alpha bred him so full that it would leak out of him. “We can’t be late, Dean,” Castiel panted. He leaned his forehead against his hands in an attempt to catch his breath as his thundering heart beat wildly.  
  
Dean hummed in agreement as he grabbed some random piece of clothing to clean them up quickly. On shaky legs, Castiel stood as Dean wrapped him in a silk robe to cover him up. He kissed him deeply just as there was a knock at the door, and it was then pushed open to reveal Sam.  
  
Sam frowned before he glared at the two of them as he fixed the bow tie of his tux. “Dean! I was looking for you to see if you were ready,” he huffed. The couple looked completely fucked out as Castiel tried in a failed attempt to fix his wild hair and keep his veil in place. The Omega Bunny was flushed and stunning, and Dean beamed as he grinned at his Omega, who looked ever so shy.  
  
“Almost, Sam,” Dean replied. He didn’t bother to look at his brother, who rolled his eyes and left the room. Dean grabbed his tux he had placed to the side, and kissed his Omega softly. “Can’t wait to see you in your dress. See you at the altar in five?” he voiced, as he arched a brow at his Omega.  
  
Castiel smiled brightly, and kissed his silly Rabbit husband to be. “I’ll be there in four.”  
  
Dean kissed him repeatedly as Castiel gently pushed him out of the door. He gained a helping hand from Sam when the taller Alpha yanked his older brother out of the room, and Castiel pushed the door closed. The Omega Bunny smiled as he leaned against the door. Dean was ridiculous. He had rushed into the room telling Castiel he couldn’t wait until their wedding night, and within seconds, Castiel had been a moaning mess. He looked at the time and yelped. He had to hurry and get dressed, or he would miss his cue!  
  
  
 **End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
